The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to gas turbine engine components and, more particularly, to close-out enclosures for panels of gas turbine engines.
Regulatory requirements for modern aircraft require the containment of a fire within a power plant installation. For instance, if a fire is present in the engine compartment surrounding the gas turbine engine, the structures defining the engine compartment must meet certain standards related to flame resistance and fire containment. In order to meet requirements relating to fire containment, fire seals are typically used between separate adjacent components defining the engine compartment to seal between them and prevent the spread of fire. The fire seals resist the flames and the environment of the fire, and will contain the fire by not allowing the flames to pass through. Further, thermal blankets can be employed to protect panels and/or components of the gas turbine engine. Improved fire protection within gas turbine engines may be desirable.